


No Friends

by venturesomeScout



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drama, End of the World, Energy Crisis, Global Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RusAme, Sci-Fi, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: RusAme Slowburn // A global energy crisis breaks out and the countries have to work together to solve the problem. As if this wasn't bad eneough, a giantic light-impenetrable crack full of black void appears in Netherlands' land and it's growing...





	1. Chapter 1

“We ran out.” Russia said with an cold tone in his voice. “What?!” “I said.” Russia cleared his throat and kept his eyes locked on America. “I said we ran out.” The room fell into complete silence. Everyone was shocked by the news. Russia sighed and tried to keep his voice steady as he continued. “The earth ran out of fossil fuels to use as energy.” It was silent again. Nobody knew how to process this. After a silent minute, Germany spoke up. “Isn't there another option to clean or renewable energy sources?” “No.” Russia quickly said. 

“Don't fuck with me!” America slammed his hands on the big table. “I bet you still have tons of oil at your place, you just don't want to share it!” Russia rolled his eyes. “Oh please, as if you didn't save some.” America crawled on the table, ready to run over to Russia and jump him. 

“Guys! Stop! Stop!” Canada waved with his arms and stood up. “We will find a solution. We need to stay relaxed now.” Germany nodded and grabbed for America's foot to pull him back into his chair. “We will put together our last savings and only work on the solution for this. Nothing else.” Some other countries answered with an hum. Netherlands shook his head though..

“I don't want to worry you more than you already do, but I have bad news...” The small country said awkwardly. “What is it?” America asked a bit annoyed. He didn't want more bad news. “Okay so, um, a earthquake made a huge crack in my land. And it's not really, normal, because uh-” “Netherlands, speak! Goddammit!” America was getting impatient and Germany clapped the American on the back in order to tell him to calm down. “It's a light-impenetrable crack full of black... void.“ 

France gave herself a facepalm. “Great, the weed fucked over your brain.” “Hey!” Before Netherlands could insult the other, Belgium spoke up. “No, I felt and saw it too.” It went silent another time. Germany was the first one to break it. “So... You're saying, we broke our earth so much, that it's literally... falling apart?” Netherlands shrugged. “All I can say, that I don't feel so good.” He laughed lightly. Germany figured that Netherland's huge eye bags must have resulted from that accident then. 

“Fuck...” Italy muttered as he placed his head on the table. “We will all die!” Instantly the room went into chaos. Everyone began talking in anger. Fights broke out. Countries blamed each other for what happened. Russia quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

“Of course that would happen...” He muttered to himself and got a bottle of vodka out of his jacket. It was cold outside. Winter was really the worst time for a international energy crisis to break out. He stared down at the bottle at his hand. At some point they won't even be able to produce them anymore, at least not with machinery. It would have to be made handmade. He already turned off most of the electricity and spent more into heaters. He used candles instead of lights. He sighed and sat down on the cold bench.

The more he thought about their horrible destiny, the worse the feeling in Russia's stomach got. So he quickly chugged the bottle down his throat. When he looked up again he saw America standing in front of him. “Bug off, durak.” Russia said with an heavier accent than earlier, but America sat down next to him instead.

“I'm not gonna die like this.” America crunched his teeth together next to him and then crept closer. “If I'm going down, you go down before me.” Russia quickly shoved the other away from him. “I'm not going to war with you now, are you fucking retarded?!” America tensed and stared at the other.

“I-” He sighed. “I'm sorry. I just-” “You didn't save anything at all.” Russia finished the others sentence. “Of course you didn't, you're a fucking idiot.” He continued and America crunched his teeth together. “I swear to god, Russia-” “Aw, will you nuke me? With what energy-powered plane are you going to fly it over to me?” America jumped the taller country.

America saw red as he squeezed his hands around Russia's throat. He looked down on the taller country. He looked just as tired as the other countries. His expression was cold, but a sadness laid under it. America let go and sniffed.”Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm just scared.” He tried to apologize, but he always has been terrible at it. “We all are.” Russia replied, still laying underneath America. “Yeah.” was the only thing America was able to get out as an reply as he stood up and helped the other up again. “We will need another meeting tomorrow.” the shorter country then said and Russia nodded. “More like endless many meetings until we finally die.”


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, that's not normal.” America said. Five countries stood around the giant crack in the land of Netherlands. They put some movable metal fences around it, but it wasn't really helping the fact that the crack was getting a little bit bigger every hour or so. “Yeah, I told you.” Netherlands replied and rubbed over his eyes. “It makes me feel itchy all over.” France rolled her eyes. “I'm pretty sure that's the weed trying to get in contact with you.” The smaller country turned around. “Could you stop?!” He asked with anger and Russia quickly went between them. “Relax, we have to concentrate on what's really important here.” Quickly the other nodded.

America threw a rock at the crack full of black void. Nothing really happened. The rock just disappeared without any noise. Then he turned around. “Okay, it's hopeless. I'm going home-” His father grabbed him by the collar. “No, you're not.” Britain shoved his son closer to him and moved over to the crack. “Woah, wait-” Then he crouched down and got out a box of matches. “Light one for me.” America rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. 

Slowly the country moved the match closer to the weird darkness. It didn't light. “This is as useless as what I did.” America said as he crossed his arms and Russia chuckled. “So you're agreeing you have been useless all day?” “Shut up!”

As the match was closer, a weird force, like a magnet would, grabbed for the match and let the void swallow it. Britain quickly redrew his hand before he could get swallowed as well. “Ok listen.” He said and the others turned his head to him. “I think we have to enter it.” France, who is Britain's wife by the way, coughed loudly. “Have you completely lost your mind now? I know we are having a tough time right now, but that is no reason for committing mass suicide!” She said angrily.

He quickly shook his head. “No, I think this is something similar to the substance of black holes... But like a baby form of it...? It's not even close as powerful.” The other stared at him like he went insane. “Well, I'm not surprised that you were the one who came up with Harry Potter.” America said with an grin. Britain threw a rock back at him. “You're the alien-obsessed idiot! So help me out here!”

Russia shrugged. “You know, it's worth a try. We don't know for sure what happens when we go into it.” Netherlands shook his head. “Well, I didn't see anything get out of it. If it's a black hole prototype or whatever the fuck Britain thinks it is, I don't think we will survive that.” Everyone went quiet again and then a horrible thought popped into America's mind. “You know, even if we don't go into it. Netherlands will eventually get swallowed by it and then we can watch if he comes back...” 

Netherlands face went pale in horror. “Ok, you didn't have to say that.” France quickly said. “It's just the truth!” The taller country said and threw his hands in the air. Netherlands quickly shook his head. “No, don't let me die like that. We have to find out what it is before that, p-please.” He was close to tears. It really must be a scary thought to disappear like that.   
“You won't! I'm sorry for saying that! Come on now!” America quickly said, now feeling bad for his earlier words. He hugged the smaller country tightly and ignored the scent of weed. He always wanted to be a hero, but with his current economy basically gone, he felt useless. America was sure they would probably just all die one day and Netherlands... first. He hugged the other even tighter.

Russia sighed. “To get back to the black hole theory... We should bring a bunch of scientist together and make them research if something is true about it.” Netherlands let go off America and took a deep breath. “Yeah okay. I don't have much power left to get the required machines for the research to work though...” He mumbled worriedly. Russia gulped. “I can help.” America stared at Russia. Well jeez, his archenemy was better at his dream job than he was. He watched Netherland's smile grew and his hands move around Russia's tall frame. Was it the global warming or why did this sight make America feel warmer as normally?


	3. Chapter 3

Who would have thought that farmers would eventually make more money than a computer scientist? America felt bad for all the students who learned all those years for their graduation to just have it labeled as useless now. Maybe not that bad, when the dollar doesn't mean much anymore either though. It didn't need a lot of time until civilians decided that they want anarchy. So, no government. It's kind of what happens when everyone around you shivers, hungers and falls into depression.

America laid tired in his dead apartment. His laptop laid useless on his table. He eyed it as he tried to sleep. He just couldn't. He could hear his population screaming outside. Heard them fighting. Heard them trying to beat the police. Heard them throw molotow cocktails. Well, at least fire warmed the sad country a bit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” With shaking hands he moved his hands upwards to block out the noise, but they were coming from inside. He was a country. He couldn't numb his people's sound. Eventually he scrambled upwards and stared down at his laptop. It somehow made him angry to look at it. He moved his fingers over the dark cold surface. 

He angrily grabbed for the scissors next to him and then rammed the top into the laptop surface. It didn't do much. It mostly just scratched it. “Well, fuck you too!” He threw the scissors away in anger and took a shaky breath. He was hungry. So goddamn hungry. Since the machinery didn't work anymore, there just wasn't enough food for everyone. They were just too much goddamn people on this earth. He crouched down and let let his hands rest on his empty stomach. 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” America mumbled. Fat big tears rolled down his face. The country hoped he could get himself together tomorrow. Sure, all the countries claimed world peace, but when they would see he weak he was right now... America wasn't sure if they wouldn't just stab him or something. He has done so many horrible things. His crying got worse. He couldn't help it. 

The morning sun didn't feel so inviting as it did some years ago. It got warmer, but it also reminded the country about the fact that he didn't sleep at all. America regretted crying so much now. He would have to drink more than normally to even that out. He groaned with annoyance. After looting whatever was left in his dead fridge he walked downstairs to get his bike. 

As he was outside, he was hit by a disgusting scent of a pile of expired food. Nice. “America, the rubbish dumb.” he mumbled. He wanted to cry at that thought. Fuck, this century was depressing. He had hoped the retreat back into some kind of middle Age wouldn't turn out this horrible, but it really was even worse than everyone thought it would turn out to be. Maybe Netherlands really had the best of luck here. If he died first he didn't had to watch it get worse.

Surprisingly, the meeting room was kept clean by everyone. Some bread was handed out to everyone by NATO and America had to get his act together to not just devour it in one bite. America looked over to Netherlands. Belgium was hugging him while Netherlands kept shaking. The sad thing is, that it probably wasn't from the cold, but actually because he was having mental breakdowns from that 'crack' literally eating him. At some point Netherlands started to call it the reaper and it didn't really lift anyone's spirit.

“Do we have any good news?” Germany asked carefully after he ate up his bread piece. Russia sighed. “Not really.” He said in a low voice. “My people constructed a really stable and steady camera attached to a big metal pipe held by a mini crane. To keep it short, we let the camera down to let it discover if it's really just black nothingness and if it can come back with force.”

“And?” Canada asked eagerly. “Well, it did come back. It was hard to bring it back, but our crane made it. We saw nothing on the camera though, but found out that it must be deeper than 1000 meters” America saw Netherlands hugging Belgium tighter. 

“So what's our plan now?” America asked. Russia played around with his fingers, like he did long ago in primary school. It was kind of cute. “Well, we can't really do anything. The only solution would really to dumb someone into it and see what happens.” Everyone instantly disagreed.

“Wait listen guys. I put the camera inside right?” Russia asked the others and everyone nodded a bit confused. “Well, I got it back and it also was able to send us coordinates. That's how my people were able to tell that it must be deeper than 1000 meters. So... Maybe we can bind someone to the mini crane with a longer rope and they explore there with an radio?”

Everyone started to mumble to each other. Then Britain spoke up. “Okay, put why can't we just let a civilian from our population go down? It does not have to be a one of us.” He said happily, thinking that would solve all the problems, but Russia shook his head. “I doubt there would be enough oxygen down there for humans. One of us has to go.” Every country in the room went silent. Nobody wanted to go. It was too scary. 

Then America quickly rose his arm. “I will go! I'm the hero!”


	4. Chapter 4

The air breezes were cold and strong, but America couldn't really fell them. America's whole body was tingling as Russia touched him all over to secure the protective suit. It looked a bit like a full body climb suit, but it felt heavier. His father, Britain, stood next to Russia and watched him getting America ready to get swallowed by the weird crack. He gulped. “Are you sure about this?” He asked worriedly. Sure, Britain wasn't always the best father to his son, but he still loved him.

The tall country nodded with a forced smile. “Yes, I will go down in the history books as a hero!” America said proudly and Russia cringed at the phrase. “Please, fuck no.” He mumbled and clicked the last two piece for the rope together. “Oh, are you jealous?” America crept closer to Russia's face and the taller country almost fell backwards on the ground from surprise. Then he gave America a nasty smile. “You know, I was worried at first, but now that you're going down there, I have no reason to be worried.”

The American looked confused at first, but then grinned. “Because I will save you all by solving the mystery of the void-black crack!” Russia laughed. “No, because it's not that bad if you die.” America's face instantly went red from anger, but before he could come up with a comeback Britain groaned. He hit Russia on the back of his head. “We get it, you hate America and he hates you, but can you not act like such a wanker during a global crisis?”

Russia apparently actually felt a bit bad about it and looked away huffing. Then he walked over to the mini crane. He had to tell his people to get ready to use it. He left some footprints in the snow. America eyed them for a moment and then turned around to his father. He tried to smile without looking too worried. He was actually scared shitless, but he didn't want anyone to know.

Then Britain finally said something that America always has longed for his father to say. “I'm proud of you. I believe that you can make it.” Britain smiled and somehow America couldn't hold back his tears now. He actually planned not to cry, but he sniffed happily anyways. “Thank you.” He said with a smile and nod. Britain laughed. “Aw, come here.” He said and hugged his son tightly.

Canada waited for them to finish their hug before joining their conversation. “America.” He said with a worried smile and his brother turned his head to him, still with some tears in his white eyes. “Good luck,” Canada said and then also went in for a hug. Britain just smiled and watched their brotherly bond. They fought sometimes, but they always have been good brothers to each other.

Some other countries were there as well, most of them wished America good luck before Russia came back again. The mini crane was ready to carry the tall country down the weird crack. “Here” Russia simply said as he pressed something similar looking to a walkie talkie with a red ribbon in America's hand. “It works like a radio. It only has one connection though - To us.” Russia explained quickly. “Don't lose it.” He continued with a serious expression. “Also,” The tall country got out a flashlight and placed it into America's other hand. “A flashlight. Use it wisely though. If the battery is empty, it's empty.”

America chuckled. “Wow, didn't expect it to be empty when it's empty.” The taller country lightly kicked the American's shin in annoyance. “You know what I mean.” “Hmpf.” America put the two things in the small bags he had around his black security belt.

Russia got closer to America. “Either we all die of this mysterious crack getting bigger until it swallows us wholly or we die of the fall of humanity.” He whispered to him. “So if you die of this, I'm glad. Not because I want you to die, but because I don't want you to have a painful death.” America felt like his heart stopped. Then Russia gave him a really quick hug before letting go and running over to the mini crane. What just happened. America's eyes followed Russia leave.

“Well fuck.” America didn't want to die. He wanted to tell Russia how much he actually admired him. He wanted to tell Russia that he is great. He wanted to tell him that he would miss him. He swallowed his feelings down and turned around to eye the crack.

The tall country moved closer to the edge of the weird crack until he could feel the force coming out of it. It was lightly pulling him down. It was an unusual feeling. He took a deep breath. He didn't need oxygen to 'live', but he still pretty much liked to breathe air. He chuckled pathetically.

“Are you ready?” Russia asked loud enough for America to hear. America felt all eyes on him. He couldn't back out of it now. So he raised his hands and put on his best hero smile. “I'm going down, Russia!” He said loudly and everyone clapped. It felt good. Then he took a step. It was enough for the force of the weird crack to quickly swallow him into the nothingness. Every noise suddenly turned into a deafening silence. A shudder ran down America's back. It was so cold and dark.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind felt icy on Russia's face. The temperature in Netherlands' land has sunken down to -32 °C, which definitely wasn't normal. The coldest temperature he ever had was -27,4 °C. Russia assumed that the temperature change was coming from the weird crack of void. Two days have passed since America went down the crack and he still didn't try to get in contact with the others. Well, maybe he did. Russia didn't actually know, but it was worrying.

"When the crack grows to fast, it will just swallow the gantry crane too." Netherlands said with a shaky breath next to Russia. "I give up." He muttered and hid his freezing hands in the pockets of his brown jacket. "Huh?" Russia quickly turned his head to the smaller country. "What do you mean 'you give up'?!"

Netherlands pulled out a tiny bag with cannabis. With slow movements, he wrapped some of it in a tiny paper and rolled it into a joint. "We will all die soon. It's what we deserved." He mumbled and quickly took a drag of the joint. Russia shook his head. "Come on now, don't say stuff like that."

The smaller country looked at the ground as he continued his talk. "Whenever, wherever humans decide to show up you can bet that suffering will be sure to follow. The inflicting of massive and never-ending volumes of unnecessary suffering has shown the human race as unworthy of existence. You look at a picture of a land and when there are no humans, just nature, don't you agree it can look beautiful?" Russia didn't answer anything, so Netherlands went on. "When humans move onto the scene, it will be sure to rot, decay, and wither away faster than you can drink one of your vodka glasses in on go." Russia stayed silent as Netherlands turned his head to the taller one.

"And we? We are only a construct of the human race. I'm tired of all this. I want to exist for myself. I'm tired of living through others. So I will be okay with dying if the humans die too. "

Netherlands took a long drag and then pointed at the joint. "Do you want one?" Russia swallowed hard and then shook his head. "No. A- ... Are you okay?" He stuttered awkwardly, still in shook from Netherlands words. A few days ago Netherlands was still shaking in Belgium's arms and now he babbled out misanthropy. "Not really, but you aren't either Russia." He gave the other an intense stare. Russia quickly looked away.

The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. Russia decided to say goodbye after Netherlands finished smoking his joint. When he arrived home he let himself quickly fall on his white bed. He stared up at the ceiling with a fast pounding heart. He stayed like this for a while.

Afterwards he rolled to the side and eyed an old picture of his father. The USSR. "Dad." He mumbled as if he could hear him. "Dying is such a painful and cumbersome process. I don't want to die. To just cease to exist would be easier..." His voice was raspy and he waited as if the picture would answer him. Of course, it didn't. He sighed and took a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, taking a nap.

America's body felt heavy. Breathing felt difficult for him. "Did I fall asleep or something?" He mumbled to himself in confusion. He remembered that the black void had swallowed him into the dark nothingness. "Am I dead?" A chuckle. America quickly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the light of the intense sun. He barely could see anything from the brightness. Why was it so bright? It gave the tall country a headache.

"Wah- Where am I?" He realized that there was ground under him and slowly tried to sit up. He felt the soft grass in his hands. After his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he was greeted by a smile. From... "Russia?!" America slid away. "W- What are you doing here?! Where are we? What?!" The other country just smiled at him and got closer.

Russia looked younger than America remembered. He wore a school uniform and had a red ribbon bound around his arm. "I found you laying here, you probably fell asleep and had a really bad dream." He chuckled and crept even closer. America's heart pounded loudly in his chest. What was going on?!

"I don't remember you being so tall though..." Russia muttered and stared at the other before stretching out one of his hands, the one with the ribbon around it, so America could take it. Hesitantly America grabbed after the smaller country's hand and let him help him up. "Is the weird outfit a project for the school ball?" Russia asked, still weirdly friendly to America. "School ball... what?" He was really confused to put it simply.

America looked around. It didn't look like home. Birds were chirping and trees rustling in the background. He was probably in a park, but... "Oh fuck, where am I?" He started to freak out and tried to find the weird radio thing in his pockets. Russia tried to stop him though. "Hey, calm down. You just had a bad dream."

"No, no, no." America shoved the weird acting Russia away and pulled the device out of his pocket. Desperately he did his best to make it work. "This must be some kind of hallucination or something!" He muttered. The device wouldn't work though. "Damn, hello, Russia?" "Yes?" the other Russia replied. "Not you!"

Russia crossed his arms. "Hmpf, you should be nicer to your boyfriend." America coughed from the shook. "WHAT?!" America took a deep breath. This was all just a dream. A hallucination. Wake up, wake up.

Something suddenly tackled the tall country to the ground. "Who the fuck are you!" said a really familiar voice and America opened his eyes again in confusion. Looking at a cute and young version of Russia had been strange enough, but this just took the cake. America stared into the eyes of himself... A younger version of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 2 pm as Russia sat down on his couch with a sigh. He has been trying to get in contact with America since 4 am this morning. The tall country wasn't sure why it didn't work though. The message definitely sent, but maybe the weird black void was slowing the radio waves down? Russia sat up again and passed around in his living room. He worried if America did die in that stupid hole and it would be his fault because he didn't get him out of there early enough to prevent it. A whole month already passed without him having received any messages from America. It made him worry.

Russia looked around the living room. He had to calm down. Nothing much changed in this room after his father's death. Compared with his siblings he was probably the only one who still was so caught up with their father's death. The living room's walls were painted in faint yellow and had a rather relaxing pattern added to it. It was USSR's idea to paint it like this. But right now the otherwise so relaxing pattern of the wall made him even more nervous because it reminded him of family meetings. Therefore he instantly had to think of America's dad too. “Fuck, Ame, your dad is going to kill me if he finds about this.”

Russia huffed and pulled out his phone. The meeting was going to start soon. The other countries have decided to hold a meeting at least every week because the crisis is not going to get any better by doing nothing about it... The last saved up resources are slowly exhausting themselves. This already leads to governments of some countries getting overrun. These countries could barely be considered to be a country anymore. So, they were surprised that they didn't fall to dust as the USSR did during his dissolution. One of these countries who lost their government is France. Which isn't too surprising with France's history of revolutions.

The people of all countries are getting more frustrated every day. Some even act like a zombie apocalypse broke out. Some people started to steal all kinds of food and hid their food and themselves in a bunker. The cannibalism activity also spiked up to a scary percentage. Russia always thought humans are kind of weird, but without them, he wouldn't be alive right now. At this moment, he wasn't so sure if he even wanted to be alive though... The tall country understood now why Netherlands had talked so poorly about their creators (the humans). 

During Russia's entire life he had tried his best to present his government as best as possible, to be a good preventive for his people, even if this sometimes meant to go against his own morals or ideas. And... even if it meant to overcome his own anxiety. This is where it lead him? Russia wondered what his father would have done in this situation. His father always was more of a free-thinker than him... The fact that USSR killed his own father might not really be a positive thing though. 

Russia's thoughts were interrupted by the pesky sound of his phone's alarm clock. He really had to get going to today's meeting or he would be late.

As Russia arrived in the meeting hall, all of his attention was on the Netherlands. Netherlands really stood out to Russia, because weirdly enough, he seemed pretty chill about the fact that he and everything else was basically falling apart. Russia figured the country must have just taken a shit ton of cannabis though because as he was getting closer, he realized that the country was reeking after it. Even Belgium was keeping some distance of him today.

“Russia!” The taller country almost winced at the loud voice of the Brit. Russia took a glance at the older's country face once and already knew what he wanted, so Russia turned around and tried to wave him off. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the progress of the “America goes into the hole” plan. “One minute, England.” The tall country said, but clearly was just trying to prevent the talk altogether. Russia rushed over to his sister Ukraine and started asking her if she ate enough for breakfast today. She just has him a blank expression though. The two siblings have an awful relationship and it was obvious that Russia didn't give two shit if she ate enough food for breakfast.

“How rude!” The Brit said as Russia continued to ignore the older country. Britain crossed is arms and France stood next to him, patting his back. “Stop that.” He quickly said and pulled away from his wife. Normally he would like it, but he was clearly not in the mood for it today. He walked over to Russia once more and pulled on his arm, turning the taller country around to face him.

“Russia, I want answers now!” The pissed of Brit demanded and crossed his arms while glaring up to the taller country. Russia just shrugged though. “An answer to what? What am I supposed to answer you?” he asked, even though he knew exactly what this was all about. Sometimes Russia wondered if he should have just gone into the void-black hole himself. At least he wouldn't have to deal with a pissed of Brit then.

Britain grabbed for the collar of the taller country. It looked a bit stupid since he was so much smaller, but everyone knew how strong Britain could be if he wanted to. He was a superpower once too after all. “You know exactly what this is about, Russia.” He snarled and basically spit out the other's name. “I want news about my son, America. Or did you really just let him die?” Russia's eyes expanded a bit at that.

“Me letting him die? Is that really what you think of me?” He asked and the other countries in the room got nervous. This added to Russia's anxiety. Did they all think the same as Britain? Canada was the first one to try and calm down the conflict between his father and Russia. “Calm down, dad.” he looked at Britain and then focused his eyes on Russia. He almost was at the same eye level as him. “And Russia...” he continued, “I'm sure there's a good explanation behind you not telling us yet how the plan is going.” Everyone was staring at Russia at this point, which made the tall country silently sweat. 'Yeah, because he might be dead.' He thought to himself, but of course, didn't dare to say that.

“Well...” Russia began but wasn't able to get any words out. He felt too awful to do so. He didn't want to face the reality that America might be dead and it was his fault alone. So he eventually just shrugged which was met by an intense groan by Ukraine. “Just tell us already or do we have to force you to? Don't make us start a war with our current circumstances,” she said a bit annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to make America her biggest worry, she had other things to worry about. After all, they all were pretty much close to the end of the world. Russia waved his arms in the air. His nervousness was showing now. “He isn't answering and I don't know why!” he said. “B-but! The radio is working. At least the little lamp on my device always brights up when I send a message to him, so he should be getting them-” He tried to defend his actions, but Britain interrupted him.

“Wait!” he almost shouted. “Are you seriously telling me that America didn't answer you once in the entire duration of a month?” “Well, yes-” “And you didn't pull him out then?! Maybe something happened! But to try and pull him out now... He could be dead by now! We don't know what's in that hole or why he isn't answering!” Britain's grip around Russia's collar got tighter and he was ready to shove the taller country against the wall in anger. 

Everyone was kind of in a shock. Even Netherlands who was really stoned seemed to worry about the American now and jumped out of his chair. “We should go and get him out of there now!” He said. His voice was a bit hoarse and he was still kind of in a trance, but he tried to pull himself together for the sake of America's well-being. “Yes.” Britain just said while still glaring into Russia's eyes. “You will bring us to that fucking hole now,” he added in anger and let go of the younger country. “When Britain starts to swear you better take it seriously.” Ukraine said and Russia would have rolled his eyes at his sister's comment, but he felt too tense to do so at the moment.

Almost all of the countries followed Russia to the black-void hole in Netherlands' territory. Britain glared at Russia during the entire trip there. It was quite uncomfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

“So you're telling me you are...” The young Russian looked over to his boyfriend and then back to the older American. He was really confused. “You're basically America, but... from another dimension?” Russia eventually finished and it was rather weird for the older American to look down on the young Russian. Normally, Russia was a bit taller than him. Well, normally he didn't jump through void-black holes and woke up in another dimension either. “Basically... yes,” America answered and felt ridiculous for doing so.

The three countries walked over to a little cafe near the park America has “landed” on after he has screamed at his younger self to stop strangling him. So now America was trying to explain why he was here, even though he didn't quite understand it himself.  
America had to stare at the Russian intensely. He tried not to, but he just couldn't help himself. The young Russian was holding hands with the younger version of himself. When the other American realized the intense stare he went into his defense mode and instantly hugged his boyfriend, holding his tongue out to his older self. “Do you have a problem with this, huh?” He asked rather offended. Russia just laughed awkwardly.

“Calm down, 'young me'... This is just very weird... Everything about this is.” He finished and thought to himself: 'Especially the fact that this version of Russia is apparently dating me... or at least a version of myself.' Of course, he didn't dare to say this out loud. At that moment the waitress came back with some cake that the younger version of America has ordered for all of them. “So, America...” Russia started but stopped as he saw both of the Americans turn his head to him. He sighed and looked at the older American. “You will need to get a nickname, we can't go on like this.”

“I want the nickname eagle!” The younger American instantly said. Russia chuckled. “I actually meant the other... But okay, sure!” Eagle happily nodded at that and took a bite of his chocolate cake. “So anyway!” Eagle said with a mouthful of cake and America wondered if he also did that when he was younger. “If you're really stuck here in our dimension, we need to somehow bring you back to yours. I'm not sharing Russia with you.” He said the last sentence rather intense, which just brought Russia to chuckle awkwardly once more. America didn't laugh.

“Yes, but I don't know how to get back and even if I did... I just can't go back yet.” America said and pulled out his little radio device. The red ribbon that Russia gave him still hung around it. “Our world is basically falling apart... We're having a resource crisis and climate change isn't looking so well either.” The other two countries carefully listened to what America had to say. “Well, at least it turns out that this giant void-black hole is just some kind of portal.” He chuckled sadly. “Void-black hole you say?” Russia questioned. America confused nodded his head. Did Russia know anything about it? “I remember hearing Japan talking about something similar to this before. Maybe she can help us.”

“That...! That would be amazing!” America instantly said and jumped out of his chair. “Let's go-” “No, no,” Eagle said and pulled the older country back into his seat. “First we will finish our cake pieces, I didn't buy this for nothing.” America looked back at the cake. Well, to be honest, he is kind of hungry... “By the way, what's that rope for?” Russia asked and pointed at the broken rope that was wrapped around America's thighs. Afterward, he took a bite of his cake.

“The distance must have probably been a lot more than expected... so it broke...” America kept his answer short and then looked down on his radio device once more, before showing it to the younger Russian. “Do you think this would still be able to pick any radio waves from there up? I got it from... Russia.” He said and felt weird for talking about Russia while talking to... Russia. “Maybe you need a nickname too.” America then said.

“Snow-bear!” Eagle chuckled and looked rather satisfied with his suggestion. “No!” His boyfriend instantly screamed back in embarrassment. “Just call me... Artyom.” Artyom said and smirked. “From Metro 2033 of course.” Eagle could only laugh at that. “Or like the cat from Boris-” The Russian went as red as a tomato. It seems like he didn't like to get compared with a cat. “METRO 2033!”

“Guys, please...” America said, even though it was quite amusing to see such a flustered Russian. “Do you think this would still be able to pick anything up?” America asked Artyom once more, but the other shook his head. “Probably not, but like I said before: Maybe Japan has an idea.” America just sighed and then nodded. “Okay thank you...” He stared down at his cake and heard his belly growling. Artyom and Eagle laughed. “Eat already, you probably have a long journey behind you.” America had to laugh at that too. He nodded and began eating his chocolate cake. It was really delicious and reminded him of home before everything went to shit..


End file.
